


You Belong With Me

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [12]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Roommates, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sethrollins_number1Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethrollins_number1Fan/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Taylor/Isaac/Zac  
> Song: You Belong With Me  
> Prompt: Jealousy

You Belong With Me

Taylor glared as he sat in the cafeteria of the college campus. He was watching his crush talk to someone else. His crush was talking to some freshman and it was making Taylor jealous. He kind of wished that Isaac would wake up and see what was right in front of him. Taylor had been rooming with Isaac since his freshman year when he had taken an ad for someone looking for a roommate.

That ad had turned out to be Isaac Gregory a man who Taylor had quickly become infatuated with. An infatuation that grew deeper when he learned that Isaac was also gay. But sadly he had learned through the last few years that he also wasn't Isaac's type. It seemed Isaac didn't like sweet or romantic..he liked dark and mysterious as well as stoners.

When Isaac finally walked over to the table where Taylor sat, Taylor could tell from his grin that he had scored himself a date. "So what's the dude's name?" he asked as Isaac sat down. "And when is your date with him?"

"His name is Zac Adams," Isaac answered Taylor as he sat down at the table. "And our date is tomorrow night. You know I think he may stick around for awhile."

Taylor forced a smile at Isaac's words, "You always think that," he said knowing that Isaac said that about a lot of guys and not a lot of them stuck around. They all ended up leaving eventually. He was already placing bets in his mind of when Zac would be out of the picture. Of course he'd be the one to pick up the pieces when Zac was out of the picture. He was always the one to pick up the pieces then.

"And most of the time I am wrong," Isaac sighed knowing where Taylor was going with his words. "But Zac seems like a good guy. He seems like someone who'll stick around longer than most."

"I hope you are right this time," Taylor said before standing from the table. "I have classes to get too and I really don't want to be late," he huffed as he left Isaac sitting at the table. He hadn't meant to be so mean but he didn't want to hear Isaac gushing over someone who would probably be gone in a month.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Laying awake in his bed Taylor put the pillow over his head. He could hear Isaac and Zac fucking from the next room and he was trying to sleep. Closing his eyes he prayed they would stop soon but he knew from other occasions of hearing them over the past three months that they could go all night if they wanted too.

Throwing the pillow up in frustration because he could still hear them he sat up from his bed. He had half the nerve to get up and go over to Isaac's room. He'd knock on the door and tell them to shut the fuck up. But of course he knew he was too chicken to do that. He was too scared of making Isaac mad. He didn't care about making the little prick Zac mad but he didn't want to make Isaac mad.

Once the noises finally did stop Taylor laid back down but it took him forever to fall asleep, mainly because he was having visions of Isaac having sex but he wasn't having sex with Zac. No, Isaac was having sex with him. When he awoke the next morning he wasn't surprised to see he was hard so he quickly left his room and slipped into the bathroom to take care of himself. He wanted to do that before Isaac or Zac woke up.

Leaving the bathroom once he was finished he nearly jumped as he came face to face with Zac. He hadn't been expecting him to be right at the door and he prayed he hadn't heard him moaning out Isaac's name but from the glare that Zac was giving him Taylor was sure that he had heard every second of it.

"You like Isaac?" Zac asked his tone coming across harsh. He had expected the little bitch liked Isaac but when he woke up to use the bathroom and heard the noises, the moans coming from the bathroom it had all been confirmed for him. Isaac's roommate had the hots for him. Something Isaac was oblivious too and something Zac wanted to keep him oblivious too. He was not losing his boyfriend to some fucking twink.

Taylor looked down and blushed, "Maybe I do," he said unable to look Zac in the eyes.

"Well he is mine so stay the fuck away from him," Zac hissed before pushing past Taylor to go into the bathroom where he shut the door loudly.

After Zac had gone into the bathroom, Taylor retreated back to his room where he decided he would stay most of the day. It was a Sunday and he could afford to stay in and just be a loner. It would be better than seeing Isaac with that jackass he called a boyfriend. He wished Isaac would wake up and see he could do better. He wished Isaac would see that he had his crush on him. That he'd be better for Isaac than Zac was.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving home a few weeks later Taylor froze when he found Isaac sitting on the couch watching The Golden Girls and drinking a bottle of scotch. This was his typical break-up routine. "Did Zac dump you?" Taylor asked as he shut the door and walked over to the couch where Isaac was.

"I dumped him," Isaac answered as he turned his head to Taylor, handing him the bottle of scotch. "I found him in bed with some other guy tonight. Our four month anniversary of all nights," he spat as he turned his head back to the tv after Taylor took the scotch from him.

Taking the alcohol he was offered Taylor took a drink from it, "Maybe it was for the best," he voiced his opinion. "I mean there is always better people than him."

Laughing at that Isaac saw Taylor hand him the bottle back and he reached for it. "Like who?" he asked before taking a drink from the bottle. "Who is better because I obviously have shitty luck in finding anyone?"

"There is me," Taylor blurted out not letting his fear get in the way this time. "I like you Isaac. I've liked you since right after I moved in with you."

Isaac raised an eyebrow at Taylor's confession. Something about his tone told Isaac he was telling the truth. "Y..you like me?" he asked feeling a smile growing on his lips. He had always secretly liked Taylor too but he would never expect Taylor to want him. Taylor seemed like he would have went after or liked someone as pretty and gorgeous as he was...not someone who well who used to be the ugly duckling growing up.

Taylor nodded, "I do like you," he said when he saw Isaac smile. "I can show you what better is," he said as he leaned in and kissed Isaac on the lips. It was a bold move but Taylor was tired of not being bold. Taylor was tired of not standing up and going after what he wanted.

Kissing Taylor back Isaac smirked as he deepened the kiss. He was looking forward to Taylor showing him what better could be. He was looking forward to this new relationship and hopefully it lasted. Hopefully he could be happier for more than a few months. God knew he needed that. He needed stability in a relationship.


End file.
